1. Field
The following description relates to a computer control technology, and more specifically, to technology for the control extension of multiple computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-computer control to share and control two or more computers by using one display input device may be performed by using software through a network connection, or by using hardware, such as a keyboard, video and mouse (KVM). The multi-computer control by using software is to install virtual desktop software on each of the computer terminals that are connected in a network, access the network at a terminal where a screen is to be shown, receive display information from each computer terminal, and display the display information of another computer terminal. However, in such a case, there may be cases where the display may not be maintained due to the network speed, and there may be also a reduction in network performance of the system because a large part of the network bandwidth is used in display sharing. In addition, software for display sharing may act as a load on each of the computer terminals, thereby making a performance reduction. In particular, as the dissemination of a UHD display expands, which is over the range of Full HD (FHD), such problems may become bigger.
To prevent such a loss in performance, a server, etc., share a plurality of computers only by using one display and one input device through a KVM device consisting of hardware. The KVM device may prevent the performance reduction, which may occur when software is used, because the KVM is directly connected to each of the computer terminals. However, since the KVM is physically connected to only one computer terminal at a time. Thus, in a case of a task requiring many computers being used at the same time, the state of only the computer terminal being displayed at present may be checked, but the task progresses on other computer terminals may not be checked. In addition, such a task may reduce expandability, thereby making inconvenience. Korean Patent Application No. 10-2007-0079830 discloses a technology for increasing efficiency in a server management, but which does not solve the above-mentioned problems.